peacefandomcom-20200223-history
July 2005
PREV NEXT '' ". . . studying the possibilities for operating a time machine turns out to be not a scientifically peripheral or frivolous weekend activity but a useful way of probing the foundations of classical and quantum theories of gravity"'' John Earman and Christian Wüthrich'' Time Machines DIDO Dido is based on scalar waves (thereby largely bypassing the problems associated with transmitting to an area where a reception point has moved). The first practical devices will depend very much on extending quantum teleportation into the macroverse. This requires the generation of gravitons to distort light. Precise time and positioning based on our position relative to an expanding universe will eventually mean almost instantaneous teleportation. The creation of a real time online quantum programming language allows for the distributed model of program creation to reach its zenith. Bugs arise and are solved. Why do we need this? Some aspects of inter-bran positioning and location, require real time tweaking. The simplest DIDO transmission requires a scalar base transmitter and future receiver. As the world spins and the universe expands, so the localised scalar wave must have a known and predicted location. This is much simpler than some of the pattern recognition and intereference removal code required for inter-brane communication. Not Solid "Physical reality is real, it just isn't filled with things that are solid, separate, and abiding. When this is perceived, the idea of a solid, separate, abiding self falls apart. What we think of as solid and separate and abiding (table, keyboard, me) is actually * Not solid: There is in fact very little physical matter in any thing we consider solid in the conventional sense. Physical matter is denser in "solid" objects than it is in that which we don't consider "solid" but not actually very dense at all -- there is vast empty space between particles and these few and far particles are constantly moving. The "solid" table or keyboard or body is actually not solid at all. * Not separate: We feel separate, but if we ask some questions, the idea of being separate falls apart. Where does my body end and the environment begin? Seems like my skin is a barrier defining me and everything not- me, but we know that electrons move freely "into" and "out of" the body (or keyboard or table). Not separate. In addition, since I must inhale air and eat food and exhale air and release waste products, I constantly exchange molecules with the environment and could not survive without this system. Not separate. * Not abiding: Change is constant and no thing is the same from one moment to the next. Nothing stays the same for even a split second. Not even my thoughts, memories, emotions, etc stay the same for ANY length of time." Buddhist Practitioner Links * Crash course in nuclear physics * Fundamental physics particles * Science of Consciousness * Cybernetica * David Bhom * Gravity Doughnut Potential DIDO project, using gravity to distort time * Khronos_Projector arts project * Mallet Time Machine theory * Ronald Mallet 200507